Anderous
Anderous is the main antagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball: Movie. and "Adventures in Elmore" volume 70 He is the demon lord who wants to destroy Elmore. History He is the ruthless demon lord, which appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the village, and killing all the people, and tries to conquer Elmore with his iron first. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a hero appeared out of nowhere, defeating the demon lord and restoring peace to the land. The hero then named the land after his name, "Elmore". However, the demon left a message saying he will return again in a thousand years, so their descendants better be ready. Everyone but, the hero, believed that it wasn't true, but the hero knew that he would return, so told his to his future son to warn the other future son's and so on that Malcolm, the demon lord, would return, so the descendant would be ready. In 1968, Anderous, disguised as the newcaster Malcolm, secretly works for the Channel 6 Elmore News and secretly worked for local 58 alongside his old partner, Arthur Dent in order to fullfil his evil plan. It remained that way until he was then scheduled to be replaced by Mike the Microphone Guy and a younger woman named Rigby Driver by Kip Schlezinger, and killed Arthur Dent as punishment for his betrayal. Soon, because the world forgot about him, Anderous is transported to the Void, spending more years. 1,000 years later, he finally escaped from the Void by clung on to the back of Mr. Small's van, Janice, as it drove back to Elmore. After the group drove off, Anderous escaped from the Void and vows to finally destroy Elmore with his iron fist, claiming that he will take Elmore away from everything that they ever loved. One year after Anderous returns to the surface, he attacks the Watterson family, sending his son, Dark Gumball, to chase after them, searched the entire city, but they were nowhere to be found. He had figured that they had escaped, so by going to their house, he gathered up information there to find out were they might be found. But he could not do it alone, so he ressurected Jealousy and the past villains. He told them to head for Alaska, because that is where Gumball, Darwin and their family were heading. After they left, Anderous feared that Gumball and Darwin was already heading for Alaska after their last day of the school, so he send Evil Darwin to abuse and scares all the students of Elmore by telling scary stories and villain songs. Especially, Anderous started to search for Penny's family for an unknown reason. After the alavanche in Alaska, Anderous then captures Gumball, Darwin and Anais and take them into the train, and destroys the Rainbow Factory, thus framing Nicole and Richard for the crime. As Elmore still descends into a endless post-apocalyptic state, Anderous grows bored and did not wish to rule the world; rather, he wanted to destroy it in revenge for his imprisonment, and even threatened to destroy Captain Elmore's legacy if the legacy tried to stop him. Horrified of what he has done, Dark Gumball angrily attempts to imprison Anderous back into the book with the appropriate spell, but he simply laughed in his face and revealed that only a true, pure-hearted Wiccan can cast the spell to make it happen. He then proceeded to trap Dark Gumball in a magical sphere, and laughed as he screamed to be released. Later, when Gumball had his "army" ready, he hollered out Anderous' name, but ANderous couldn't believe what he saw. He had saw that Gumball was still alive. Ignoring him, he prepared his army to attack. Then they both meet on the battlefield, with there two armies ready, both of them ordered to attack. Then when both Gumball and Anderous eye's meet each other, the Battle of Elmore began. People, fighting people, it was just like the war 1,000 years ago. Gumball was heading for Malcolm, so he could finish this once and for all. Gumball, Anais and Darwin went with him. Along the way, Rob appeared out of nowhere, telling them they had nowhere to go. Anais said that she would take care of this, so Gumball, Darwin and Anais headed on, until they encountered another enemies, Jealousy, Virus, Mr. Chanax, Ant-One, and Fuzzy. Elsa and Darwin said that they would take care of him, so Gumball went on until he encounter something else. Gumball had no choice, he had to fight him. But all of a sudden, the battle was interupted. Martha stood before Gumball and told him to go on, in which he did. Anderous tried to stop him, but Granny Jojo and Frankie stopped him, and told him that he had to fight her if he wanted to go on. As Gumball and Darwin arrives in the Forest of Doom, Anderous sends Dark Gumball to throws them into the Void with the Universal Remote. Gumball prevent Malcolm from winning the fight with his family, but Malcolm's goons easily overpower them and the fight begins as Malcolm grows into a big monster. Then, Nicole had finally delivered the final blow, defeating Anderous once and for all, but he regains consciouness and proclaims that he would return again in 1,000 years to claim Elmore as his own. But Gumball and Darwin, did something that the hero didn't do, used the power of the sword to seal Anderous' life into the Sword of Elmore, which later struck it to the ground and thus destroying the Universal Remote, but not before Rob gets his revenge by using the Universal Remote, thus opening a hole, revealing the Void, and throwing Malcolm into the Void, sealing the demon forever. However, just before the Void sucks Anderous back in, he grabs Dark Gumball's leg, intending to take someone back with this time. Both Anderous and all the past villains are then sucked into the Void, screaming in terror. A Year later Arthur Dent was found out to be alive, and now hes the manager of Novacom Broadcasting which is a company which planned to take over the world with mind control by stealing machines created by John Avery Whitaker using his inventions to Create the nova-box which failed because Arthur Dent blew up the "fake" tower which then the fbi searches in the Novacom Broadcasting building to find there is a lunch date and then Tom Riley finds the real base and puts in a password (which is applesauce) which destroyed the imagination station, but you may be asking what dose this have to do with Malcolm? Well... Miguel Williams spawns him back in Adventures in Elmore: Deep Down so about a year later Malcolm terrorises the past members of The Idiots Club as he commits several murders, Commits Arson, Terrorism, untill in Adventures in Elmore: Journeys End Darwin successfully types a code on to a computer (which is again applesauce) which destroys malcolm, which ends the 20 year lasting gumball spinoff "Adventures in Elmore", destroying Malcolm Forever Gallery TAWOG the Movie - Anderous kidnaps Gumball.png Anderous' death.png Trivia *He shares a few similarities with Anti-Pops from Regular Show: **Both of them want to destroy the universe. **Both of them has a grudge against one of the show's main characters: ***Malcolm has a grudge against Captain Elmore, Richard and Nicole. ***Anti-Pops has a grudge against Pops. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:2D Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures in Elmore Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults